


Sunlight Through the Blinds

by LadyoftheValley



Series: Drabbles Inspired By... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, No Sexual Content, Oblivious Bokuto, slightly possessive Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning after with Bokuto and Akaashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight Through the Blinds

Akaashi turned away from the light daring to wake him, wanting more than a few more hours of sleep. Last night had been tiring. He wasn't ready to wake.

It wasn't until he heard the soft calls of "Keiji… Hey, Keiji… Good morning, Keiji," That he opened his bleary eyes, met with the brightest smile he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Time to wake up, Keiji."

Akaashi managed a small smile for the one currently blinding him, and put his face into Bokuto's strong chest, hiding from the light filtering in through the curtains. "Why are you always up so early?"

Bokuto cocked his head in confusion, "But Akaashi, it's eleven in the morning. We have practice at two. I let you sleep in."

That woke him up, and he pulled back from Bokuto, "You… stayed quiet for that long to let me sleep?" It was common knowledge among the teams that Bokuto was always up with the sun, and that usually meant that Akaashi was as well, much to his displeasure.

Bokuto beamed.

Akaashi processed this new piece of information, smiled and leaned in to place a kiss, the first of many for the day, on Bokuto's waiting lips. Akaashi wasn't usually this generous with his good moods, but with Bokuto, right now, there was an exception.

"Thank you, Kotarou. Let's shower together, okay?"

With an energy that always surprised Akaashi, Bokuto jumped up and picked Akaashi up, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. While it was embarrassing, Akaashi found it endearing, seeing Bokuto happy and energized for the day.

"Hey, hey, Keiji, do you think that the other teams will see? We left a lot of bruises on each other. Do you think they'll talk about it? Do you mind? I'll fight them all off if they make you uncomfortable, okay? Just say the word!"

Akaashi hummed in amusement, "It's not a problem, Bokuto-san." He lifts himself up to kiss one that he left on the juncture of his boyfriend's neck and shoulder, "Because that means they'll know that I'm yours."

Bokuto cheered and grinned and went on talking, which Akaashi tuned out. He studied the marks he could see, his mind dark with something he wouldn't ever show. While he played it off as a way to show that he was Bokuto's, it was really a way for them to know that Bokuto was his.

Bokuto Kotarou was his, and he'd politely 'correct' anyone who thought otherwise.


End file.
